Neither Rain nor Missiles
by Whitefeather
Summary: What was running through Selphie's mind when she first arrived at Trabia?


Neither Rain nor Missiles 

Another one of my pathetic attempts at a character's pov… and this one, I guarantee, is not as good as the others. MAJOR NOTE! -Also, this is a little off. Selphie has to run to Trabia when they go there for the first time, after the whole Balamb issue. Anyway, as usual, puh-lease write me some reviews telling me to stop writing these or go on. And I have to add the disclaimer, you all know what it is, enough said. Anyway, here goes… 

****************************************************************************

My cold feet pound against the wet ground in a rhythmic beat. 

Up ahead is where Trabia is. Or… should be. If Zell messed up the coordinates, it will still be there. If he pushed in the same ones or didn't touch them, Trabia, my home, would be…

No. I won't allow myself to think like that. All of my friends and memories would not die off. I heard the typical yells from Balamb Garden, which was stalled a couple hundred yards back from the storm. They wanted to wait, but I could not. I couldn't wait even one more minute to see if Trabia, my home, was still standing. No one knew I left, for it was at night. If I stayed there, I would never forgive myself. If I went back, I may be able to work a deal with the devil, and work out a miracle. 

But then again, miracles don't always grow on trees. 

Ever since I started classes at Trabia, I knew that I would be transferred to Balamb Garden. Every student would be transferred, and it was a great honor to finally leave Trabia to go there. Yet… ever since I was a child, I felt something about Trabia. To me, it was like my heart and soul belonged there. Maybe it was that I grew up there or, maybe it was just because everyone there were like the brothers and sisters I never had. Whatever it was, though, I had never felt the same after I got transferred. On that day, my friends whom had not passed were standing outside, drying off their tears for me and giving me hugs and kisses. It was the worst day of my life, and I have never felt anything that horrible before. 

Until now. 

The freezing rain pounds against my skin like thousands of needles against my skin. I fell and twisted my ankle on a small branch, and I believe it may be broken. The wind pushes me, as if it is trying to throw me back down the steep hill. My dress has gotten ripped, and I have cuts all over from falling in the wind. Yet… I won't give up. Neither rain nor missiles will stop me. Up ahead is Trabia Garden. It is just over this next hill. I won't give up. 

I am a SeeD. 

The written test had come as a surprise; it came over a month early. That was why there were so few students that passed. I didn't understand why then, but now I do. They would need more SeeD's to complete the mission now that the sorceresses were rising to power once more. If SeeD had taught me anything, though, it was that we were never to give up. They said we may need this in life, but I never thought that it would be in this way. Never, in all my life and sadness, did I believe that one hill would stand between my destiny and I. 

The peak of the hill approached. 

I approached the peak of the hill at the speed of a snail, in too much pain to describe. Never had I felt like this before, even after I was told I had amnesia. A bolt of lightning struck on the hill beside me, and I stumbled on a rock from the sudden light. I tripped, and twisted my bad ankle once more. A voice behind me made me jump and land on my ankle. Again. 

It was Irvine. 

Wordlessly, he walked to my side and helped me up. He gave me his shoulder to lean on, and we hobbled off into the night. At first, I wanted to ask him why he was there, and why he wasn't taking me back to the Garden. But… I then realized it like the first humans must have when they discovered food- he was like me. His Garden was on the other side of this war, and he felt alone here. He knew what it meant to me to see my Garden again. 

Words were not needed to establish this. 

We reached the peak of the hill, and he helped me over to the edge. Suddenly, I stopped. My heart and brain were tearing different ways. My brain told me to go to the edge, and look over to where I belonged. Possibly, I could help to save lives, and I would know for sure. Yet… my heart told me to go back to Balamb and let them know I was all right. Balamb is my home now. My body kept wavering from one side to the other. What do I do? Where do I belong? 

I made my decision, and headed home. To Balamb. 


End file.
